character_battlefieldfandomcom-20200214-history
The Snatcher
Summary The Snatcher is a character in A Hat in Time that appears in Chapter 3. He is a mysterious shadow spirit who lives in the Subcon Forest. Before Hat Kid can access areas of the forest, she must sign a contract with him. Power and Stats Tier: At least 9-B Name: The Snatcher Age: Unknown Height: Varies Weight: Varies Gender: Male Origian: A Hat in Time Classification: Shadow, Ghost, Mysterious Spirit 1st appearance: Chapter 3 of A Hat in Time Last appearance: N/A Friend: Unknown Enemies: Unknown Species: Shadow Quote: "Time you saw what I'm really capable of, kid. Say goodbye to that little head of yours!" Origin: The Snatcher is a main antagonist of A Hat in Time. He lives in Subcon Forest and Hat Kid must complete his contracts. At the end of the chapter, she defeats him in a battle. The Snatcher was once a prince, but a misunderstanding made Queen Vanessa condemn him until he died. Personality: The Snatcher is a very mischievous and manipulative character, who enjoys messing with people. He also seems to be a large ham. When Hat Kid falls into his first trap, he begins by yelling, "FOOOOOOL" in an attempt to scare her, but after falling into his traps again, he states that he can't yell all the time, expressing that Hat Kid shouldn’t fall into his traps so he can keep using the line to scare his other victims. Given his manipulative character, The Snatcher is quick to hamper his victims and barter with them with the use of his many contracts. These can entail doing simple grunt work to exposing the player to intense danger, which he openly admits as the easier ones to choose. When The Snatcher doesn't get his way, he can get very mad at times, such as when Hat Kid refuses to sign his contracts or when she turns the tables in Your Contract has Expired and forces him to relinquish her soul and the Time Pieces in order to never return to the forest again. Even when being conned in his own games, he is quick to grant minor praise to Hat Girl as "quite the character. And a tough negotiator". Appearance: The Snatcher usually appears as a shadow or as a solid form of shadowy material. Due to his abilities as a shapeshifter, he can mimic the forms of others. Furthermore, his physical features in his typical and transformation forms are always in flux. His most distinguishing feature is his glowing yellow eyes and trickster smile. Trivia: You can see his trivia. Click Here to Reading. Info: Before battling with Snatcher, he begins to explain further to Hat Kid about how his previous worker had their head pop off, mostly elaborating that it wasn't due to the danger of the jobs performed but that Snatcher had lost all value in the individual. He then shifts his discussion to how Hat Kid's ready completion of contracts have lead to no more tasks to be performed and obligations to be lifted, rendering her use to him obsolete. Finishing off his prelude to the fight is him explaining how the Time Pieces that fell into the Forest were his property and that he would ultimately not let Hat Kid keep them in the end. Most of Snatcher's attacks center around attacking Hat Kid head-on with powerful blasts indicated on the ground prior to their detonation, giving the player some time to react and avoid damage. The first phase includes a basic variant that targets directly below the player and having a final blast ahead of the player to catch them off guard. Further variants occur in the second phase, with three blasts alternating in a triangular fashion to cover a large area of the arena quickly, to a rotating set of four blasts which slow down and eventually detonate where they land. The Snatcher's HP: 1450 Immune: Unknown Power And Abilities 1. Teleportation 2. Creation 3. Pocket Reailty Manipulation 4. Instant Death 5. Darkness Manipulation 6. Laser Manipulation 7. Soul Stealing 8. Immortality (Type 1 and 7) 9. Shapeshifting The Snatcher's Stats Attack Potency: At least Wall level (Can fight evenly with Hat Kid.) Speed: Supersonic+ (Can keep up with Hat Kid.) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Wall Class Durability: At least Wall level (After the battle with Hat Kid and imitating that he's exhausted, he surprises Hat Kid, no showing any damage.) Stamina: High (He was perfectly fine after a long battle with Hat Kid.) Range: A few meters with ranged attacks. Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Above Average (He is very manipulative, obligating his victims to do his contracts. He also was studying law before his death.) Weakness Although the Snatcher is tough he has some weaknesses, one is his arrogance, believing he’s invincible because he can’t turn blue, second is his blind decision making on who stays alive and who doesn’t which lead to his downfall when keeping Hat Kid alive and in the end defeated him. Overall The Snatcher is a mysterious shadow spirit, he has actual powers & feats, he's invincible, can't be harm, but if you can be alive, you can defeated him at the end. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Fictional Characters List Category:A Hat in Time Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Male Category:Antagonists Category:Netural Characters Category:Ghosts Category:Monsters Category:Bosses Category:Teleportation Category:Creation Users Category:Pocket Reailty Manipulators Category:Darkness Manipulators Category:Stealing Users Category:Immorals Category:Shapeshifters